


By The Horns

by NotStolen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Mind Break, Mind Control, Rape, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, minotaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStolen/pseuds/NotStolen
Summary: Beneath a magical academy lie caverns rumored to contain an ancient beast. As part of the trials to join a sorority Dione descends into the caverns and must make it out the other side. While in their depths she discovers the truth of the rumors.





	By The Horns

Dione clutched her staff before her in two shaking hands as she spun around. The illuminated tip of the staff shining bright like a torch through the cave. She jumped and spun around again at the sound of a rock falling. The light fell on a wall. Dione sighed to herself. She just had to make it to the other side first. If she could make it to the other side before any of the other women trying to join the sorority then she was in, no matter how bad her other scores were. 

Clearing the hair from her eyes, Dione pressed onward. She may be terrible at magic but she was at least brave. Rumor had it that there was a terrible beast that the academy kept in these caverns. They never said why or how, only that long ago a beast was imprisoned here and that it still stalked the labyrinthian catacombs.

Kneeling before a ledge Dione peered out over the edge, the light from her staff barely illuminating the ground below. Steadying herself she strapped her staff to her back and started her descent. A scream tore through the catacombs startling her and sending her over the edge. Her heart dropped as she fell, a startled yell escaping her lips. She met the ground with a painful thud, the strap on her staff breaking away sending it bouncing across the room. Wincing she pushed herself up onto her knees.

Across the room in the shadows she could see movement, a large hulking shadow moved through the darkness. Every step crunched the stone as it moved closer to the light. Dione crawled behind a stalagmite, kneeling down and trying to make herself as small as possible. She peered around the stone as the shadow grew closer. With a single heavy step it moved into the light. 

Dione covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. The creature was massive, standing almost nine feet tall on two furred bull legs. It had the torso and arms of a man, but covered in thick fur. Its head was that of a bull with a pair of large horns. Its eyes stayed on the staff as it approached without concern. Its heavy hooved steps made Dione want to scream, hoping someone would save her. 

The minotaur reached the staff and knelt, picking it up it sniffed the object and huffed. Raising its head it began to breath in the air. A chill ran down Dione spine, peering over her cover she could see the minotaur looking around. Its eyes burned with a primal hunger and she knew she had to act soon. Mustering her courage she reached into her robes grabbing a ball of red clay. Patiently she waited for her target to turn its back.

Jumping to her feet she cast the clay which burst into flame at the Minotaur. The burning ball roared through the air and caught the minotaur in the back causing it to take a single step forward. The smell of scorched fur filled the room as the minotaur turned to face Dione, a second burning ball catching it in the side of its face. With a roar of fury the minotaur tossed the staff to the side and charged, head down low. Dione dove to the side, her robes tearing as she rolled across the ground. The force of the minotaur’s charge shattered the stalagmite she’d been behind.

Dione sprinted as fast as she could across the room to her staff, her legs burned and she could hear the thundering steps of the minotaur behind her. She dove to grab her staff but we met, instead, by a hard impact on her back that sent her rolling across the room. As she came to a stop Dione reached for her spell components, her hand found only the cloth of her robes. Looking around she spotted the pouch just out of her arm’s reach. She could feel the stone floor shake as the minotaur approached. Her legs and back hurt, breathing was difficult and her vision swam. Her finger touched the torn leather strap of her pouch as a firm hand gripped her robes and dragged her away. 

The minotaur lifted her effortlessly into the air, holding her up it brought her face to face. Taking a deep breath the minotaur huffed a breath of hot air that washed over her face. Dione tried to squirm away, struggling to free herself of her robes. Her efforts were brought to a sudden halt as the minotaur places its hand over her face, the fingers more than engulfed her head. The message was clear and Dione complied. With a final huff the minotaur tossed her over its shoulder and carried her away. Dione watched helplessly as her staff disappeared around a corner.

The minotaur carried her through the darkness for what felt like hours. Slowly her adrenaline died down and all that was left was pain and boredom. She almost wished that it would just kill her already. The waiting was the worst part. Slowly sound started to fill the cavern, the sounds of sobbing, screaming, moaning, and begging. The smell of sweat and sex reached her nose as the minotaur entered a large well lit cavern. As she was carried through the room she was given a full view that shook her to her core.

It was a large carved out cavern with almost twenty minotaurs moving around it. In the center was a large cage with naked women in it. They were all covered in bruises with swollen stomachs and all seemed to be looking in one direction. To one side of the cage were more women, stripped naked they were chained up bent over tables. Behind them minotaurs were raping them, every thrust shaking the table and bringing new sobs and moans from the victims. Looking closely she could see her pledge-mates, the other women that were attempting to get into the sorority. Her heart raced as she looked away, on the other were more women, somewhat older, and obviously pregnant.

The minotaur that bore her dropped her on her back on a nearby table alongside the other women. Looking to her left Dione watched one of her classmates as the minotaur raping her roared and came inside her. The woman, once a smart bookish student, moaned loudly as her eyes rolled back. Her tongue hung loosely past her open mouth as she came. Dione bit her lip as she watched the woman’s large breasts move bounce with the force of the thrusts. She was drawn away from her classmate as the fabric of her robes was torn away leaving her exposed to the hot air of the cavern. 

Reflexively Dione tried to cover herself but the minotaur was faster. Pinning her hands above her head it huffed and squeezed. Moving around it locked her wrists in manacles that were attached to the table. The metal dug into her wrists causing her to hiss in pain. With her hands secured the minotaur moved back around within her vision, she could see its huge cock falling free of its sheath now. It was as big around as her forearm and swayed heavily with every step.

Reaching down the minotaur pried her legs apart and began to apply a thick substance from a jar to her pussy. It smelled awful but as it touched her sensitive lips it burned with a pleasant heat that drew a moan from her lips. Slowly the minotaur rubbed the substance over her pussy, coating her lips and pushing it inside her. Dione moaned and tried to move her hips away. She didn’t want to feel good from this, but something about the substance made her hot. She could feel her body opening up. Her eyes kept drifting to the minotaur’s heavy cock as it became ever more erect.

Slowly the minotaur began to spread the salve over her torso as well. Up her stomach and over her hips. Rubbing it into her breasts and coating her nipples. Everywhere the salve touched felt the same burning pleasure. Her breasts and nipples burned with mind numb pleasure. The minotaur worked without care for her moans and heavy gasps. With a single hand it flipped her over and began rubbing the salve over her back and ass. Slowly it pressed a salve covered finger inside her tight asshole. Dione grunted at the large intrusion, a feeling of surprise and pain that was rapidly overwhelmed by pleasure. The fire burned inside her ass and spread. She moaned loudly, she knew the minotaur couldn’t understand her but she wanted to beg. With every application over her body she felt the need rise inside her. She wanted to be filled. Every part of her demanded to be taken. She barely managed a whimper, “Cock...please.”

The minotaur said nothing and rolled her back over. Taking the last of the salve on its fingers and pressing it against her lips. Dione opened her mouth happily. The two fingers slid past her lips and filled her mouth. Dione ran her tongue over the digits greedily. The substance, despite its awful smell, tasted wonderfully. She wanted more, her tongue searched over every inch of the fingers in her mouth as they pushed deeper into her throat. The heat poured through her mouth and down her throat causing her to moan into the digits in her mouth.

The fingers were removed with a wet pop as she kept her lips tight, trying to get every last drop. Looking down she could see the minotaur’s cock resting on her stomach, its length reached the bottom of her ribs. She licked her lips hungrily and rocked her hips against the length. Her legs dangled over the edge of the table, spread as wide as she could get them. Staring up at the minotaur she bit her lip as it pressed the tip of its cock against her pussy. With a huff it pressed its length inside her as deep as it could reach. Dione moaned as she was spread open, the tip of the bestial cock pressing against her cervix.

Gripping the table until it cracked the minotaur began to thrust hard inside her. With every earth shaking thrust Dione moaned and rocked her hips. The heat from the substance filled her head. She looked down and watched in rapture as the minotaur’s massive bull cock made a bulge in her stomach. With every thrust she watched it move and and push against her insides, pushing deeper and deeper. Her body being forced to open to the massive cock. Moaning Dione rocked her hips against the minotaur’s thrusts. Her breath came in gasps between long heavy moans.

A silent scream of pleasure and pain ripped through Dione as the minotaur finally broke through her cervix, pressing its cock into her womb. Her vision blurred and her head swam, but her eyes never left the bulge in her stomach as it pressed still deeper inside her. Dione could feel the fire in her stomach building, familiar but stronger than ever before. Every powerful thrust brought her closer, her mouth hung open in silent pleasure. Her moans no longer able to escape in time as more and more pleasure washed through her.

Finally tearing her eyes away from her stomach she looked up at the minotaur above her as her back arched and her eyes rolled back. Her stomach flexed and her hips bucked against the cock inside her. Darkness crept in at the edges of her vision as she gasped and panted. Slowly she could feel the powerful rhythmic thrusts of the minotaur become erratic. Its cock swelled inside her stretching her further. Dione watch the bulge in her stomach again. She wanted to reach down, to stroke it. She wanted to make it cum sooner. She wanted to feel the hot cum of her minotaur owner inside her, filling her waiting womb.

With a roar the minotaur gave her her wish, A hard final thrust burying almost its entire length inside her. The minotaur came like a flood, filling her in seconds and pumping more and more cum. Dione moaned as the heat burned inside her. The massive cock left the cum with nowhere to escape to as it filled her insides. Slowly her stomach began to bulge out and swell from the sheer volume of the cum being emptied inside her. As the minotaur’s orgasm died down Dione looked at her stomach and bit her lip. She looked three or four months pregnant and the image made her excited. She looked up at the minotaur as it slowly withdrew, its cock came free with a wet pop followed by the sound of cum pouring from her abused pussy.

Dione watched as her stomach slowly shrank, the sound of cum splashing against the stone floor made her antsy. She didn’t want to waste a single drop. Her vision was turned to the women in the cage as the minotaur rolled her over on her stomach. She made eye contact with the women in the cage. She understood now, staring at their eyes, she saw it. They were jealous. Their time with this pleasure was over, but they wanted it back. Dione bit her lip, she didn’t want this to ever end. 

The minotaur didn’t wait this time, pushing its cock inside her ass with a grunt. Dione moaned as her ass was spread open. The huge cock pushed deep inside her and she responded by pressing back with her hips. She wanted the entire length, she needed the entire length. Her body opened hungrily for the large intruder. As the length slid deeper and deeper inside her Dione moaned louder. Her eyes never leaving the women in the cage. Their hungry jealous eyes drove her further. She needed more.

Once its length was fully inside her the minotaur wasted no time, each thrust was powerful enough to shake the table. Dione grunted and groaned as her ass gripped the cock painfully tight. With every thrust she moaned louder, she could feel the force of the thrusts in her stomach. Every brutal motion sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Her jaw dropped as a particularly hard thrust sent a burst of pleasure and pain through her brain. She repaid the minotaur by pressing her ass back against its cock as it tried to with draw. 

Her vision of the cage was blocked by a second minotaur stood before her, its massive cock already fully erect. It pressed the tip against her open mouth and Dione took to it immediately. Sucking on the tip and licking up the precum. She tried to slide forward to take more of it in her mouth but the minotaur behind her grabbed her hips and held her in place. With an impatient huff the one before her grabbed her head and began to move forward. Her eyes watered was her jaw was spread to its limit. She could hear it popping in her ears as the minotaur pushed its cock into her throat.

Her tongue moved over the length, she wanted to taste every inch of it. Pressed between the two minotaurs, their massive cocks spreading her wide, Dione could only moan. Any movement would pull her away from one of the two cocks, a price she was not willing to pay. The minotaur in her mouth began to thrust in time with the one in her ass, every motion just as rough as she’d come to expect. With each push it drove deeper and deeper into her throat. Dione’s eyes rolled back as her visio darkened, the massive cock pressed in her throat and she could feel it in her ribs.

She licked along the shaft as best she could, moaning and grunting as the fire of her orgasm began to build in her stomach once more. As the cock in her mouth reached all the way inside her, her lips kissing the furred base of the minotaur’s length, she reached her hands out as far as they could. Slowly she began to run the minotaur’s heavy balls through her hands. She wanted it to cum as quickly as possible. She wanted to taste it.

Her own orgasm built faster and faster as the minotaurs worked together, pulling out and thrusting at the same time. The force of their thrusts sent shockwaves through her stomach. Her body convulsed and tightened on the cocks inside her. She could no longer tell if she was cumming or passing out. Her lungs screamed for air but she didn’t dare pull away. What if she wasted all of that delicious cum?

Instead she drove harder, doing her best to tighten and work the cocks inside her. She wanted them to cum, to feel them swell and stretch her even more. Her head was becoming foggy and spots bloomed in her vision as she got her wish. The minotaurs grunted and slammed inside her one last time. Their cocks swelled and stretched her holes. Her jaw popped again and she could feel the cock in her mouth press against her rib cage. The one in her ass pressed against her stomach.

Her own orgasm exploded as they dumped their hot cum in her stomach. Again with nowhere to escape the cum filled her insides and began to swell her stomach. She could feel it press painfully on the table  as the flood filled her. Slowly, once their own orgasms had died down, the minotaurs withdrew. Dione gasped as she was finally permitted to breath. She could feel the cum in her stomach spread throughout her body, filling all the space once taken up by the minotaur cocks. It poured into her mouth and she did her best to swallow it back down. Despite her best efforts it poured past her lips and down her chin.

She wanted to reach back, to fill her gaped asshole to keep it all inside there as well. She could feel it leaking out of the abused hole and whimpered. She wanted more. She wanted to keep it all. She tried to raise her hips in the air, to keep it inside her, but the energy escaped her. She was forced to listen, growing sadder with every passing second, as the cum dripped on the floor forming a large puddle.

The minotaur that stood before her moved to the next woman down the line and repeated its process. She watched with jealousy as the next woman in line had her mouth filled with minotaur cock. The minotaur behind her moved into her vision and her wrists were released. Dione turned her head as a new girl was carried into the cavern, she was a little more bruised and still struggling. Dione smiled as her minotaur lifted her off the table and the new girl was locked in place. Their eyes met for a second and Dione saw the fear in the new girl. The eye contact was broken as the minotaur carrying her turned and placed Dione in the cage of women. Leaning back she smiled and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring. At the sound of the new girl moaning Dione turned her head, joining the other women in watching her join them, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


End file.
